lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mlu2143/Renegade Vs. The Five, Prologue
Prologue Jerek was a wanted man, by the Imperials, by a lot of people. He knew had to get out of the Imperial base he was currently in, otherwise he’d be thrown in a prison faster than a Nexu tiger chasing a butcher kart. The Emperor hadn’t been too happy he’d left a nasty surprise of thermal dets in his treasury. He’d been sent out on a covert ops mission to retrieve some data from an Imperial Database on Raxus Prime. There had been some information on an Imperial Weapons depot at that location, and the Rebel Alliance wanted its’ best agent to get it. Sam Riken had his own mission, so they sent his sidekick instead, Jerek Shay’ll. So now Jerek was deep in the Imperial fortress on Raxus Prime, attempting to get past the lousy mongrels they called “security”. A Weequay with a table knife was better defense than an Imperial stormtrooper. ''He looked down at the dead body lying on the floor. Jerek had slotted the trooper quickly and efficiently, the trooper didn’t feel any pain. It took him three seconds flat to end the Imperial’s life. '' I should have been able to take him down in two. ''Jerek had been hit in the arm with a blaster bolt earlier, it was a graze, but it still hurt. Jerek looked down the hallway; there were two more troopers in the dark hallway. There were talking to each other, so he’d be able to take them out pretty quick. Jerek took out his twin Westar-35’s out of his holsters, and checked the charge. They were on stun. ''That’s wrong. ''He turned the safety off and activated the '''KILL '''on the twin pistols, turning the weapons’ power output to maximum power. He pulled a smoke grenade off his belt and threw it towards the two. “Look, grenade!” said one of them. The smoke came out of the grenade, leaving them in a fog. The Mandalorian warrior took the chance to walk past them. He turned the corner and simply shot the two with his twin pistols. One of him clutched his heart, feeling the burn coming from it. The other fell limply to the floor, the ash in between his helmet’s visor still smoking. The Mandalorian walked up to the computer terminal casually and put in his slicing equipment. Imperial codes were so easy, he could crack one while drinking his morning caf. He started typing away, getting through the firewalls quite easily, when suddenly he felt a cold piece of metal at the exposed slit of his neck. The blaster was an Imperial sonic blaster, Jerek could tell that much. The blaster was extremely deadly at close range, as he’d once witnessed. Jerek turned around slowly with his hands up in mock surrender to see a beautiful female officer pointing the blaster now at the exposed area of his throat. “Now what have we here?” Jerek said as he chuckled, acting as if he wasn’t threatened at all by the female. “A lady with a blaster to your throat who just might kill you. That’s who,” she responded speedily. ''Hmmm, let’s see. What’re my options? ''Jerek thought to himself. She was about to pull the trigger. Seeing that, Jerek thought to himself, ''Don’t think, just do. Jerek blinked twice into his HUD that released pepper spray out of his gauntlet that sprayed the young Imperial’s eyes, temporarily blinding her. While she was blinded, Jerek hit her in the face with her own weapon, and wrenched it out of her hands. He then pointed the weapon directly onto her temple. The young Imperial groaned in annoyance, realizing she no longer had the upper hand. “So, who’s the one with the blaster now?” Jerek asked with a small smile. Category:Blog posts